Depa Billaba
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Chalacta | master = Mace Windu | padawans = Caleb Dume | sithmaster = | sithapprentice = | sterfte = 19 BBY, Kaller | rang = Jedi Master | sithrang = | bijnaam = | functie = | combatform = Form III | species = Chalactan | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,68 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber groen | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order }} Depa Billaba was een Chalactan Jedi Master in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic die zetelde in de Jedi High Council. Biografie De ouders van Depa Billaba werden vermoord door piraten toen ze zes maanden oud was, toen de familie op zoek was naar een nieuwe woonst. Mace Windu kon Depa en haar zuster redden alvorens hun ouders stierven. Mace voelde dat de zusters Force Sensitive waren en bracht hen mee naar de Jedi Temple op Coruscant. Uiteindelijk zou Depa de Padawan van Mace Windu worden. Depa leerde Form III aan als haar favoriete stijl met de lightsaber. Depa combineerde haar Jedi leer met die van de Chalactan religie om haar ouders te eren maar ook om een speciaal inzicht te krijgen in spirituele zaken. Ze droeg twee symbolen waardoor ze bewees een Chalactan Adept te zijn. Ze droeg het Lesser Mark en ook de Greater Mark of Illumination tussen haar ogen, boven de neus. Depa Billaba werd ook gekozen als lid van de Jedi High Council. Net als Sar Labooda, een andere Chalactan Jedi, was Depa een zachtaardig persoon. Master Billaba was aanwezig als ‘long-time’ lid van de Jedi High Council toen Qui-Gon Jinn aandrong om de jonge Anakin Skywalker te testen. Depa was verontwaardigd toen Mace Windu aanhaalde dat dit mogelijk te maken had met de profetie van de Chosen One. Nadat Qui-Gon op Naboo sneuvelde in een duel met een onbekende Sith-krijger, was Depa een van de Jedi die naar Naboo reisde om de begrafenis bij te wonen. thumb|left|250px|Depa op Naboo Bij de aanvang van de Clone Wars zetelde ze nog steeds in de High Jedi Council. Depa was net als Sar Labooda en de Chalactan Senator Yudrish Sedran een tegenstandster van de Military Creation Act. Depa Billaba werd uitgekozen om bij de Jedi Younglings te blijven op Coruscant toen de Battle of Geonosis werd uitgevochten. Tien jaar later, net voor de uitbraak van de Clone Wars, zetelde Billaba nog steeds in de Jedi High Council. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Billaba een generaal van de Republic, maar leed ze een zware nederlaag tegen General Grievous op Haruun Kal, waardoor ze met zeer zware psychologische problemen kampte. De Jedi vroegen zich af of ze ooit zou herstellen en de clones noemden haar ‘beschadigd materiaal’. Maar Depa herstelde en koos Caleb Dume uit als Padawan, een jongen die uitblonk door zijn andere manier van denken. Samen trokken ze ten strijde in de Clone Wars aan de zijde van Clone Captain Grey. Op Mygeeto werden Depa’s troepen gered door Fenn Rau’s Skull Squadron. Toen Order 66 van kracht ging, bevonden Depa en Caleb zich op de planeet Kaller. Toen de clones zich tegen Depa en Caleb keerden, redde Depa het leven van haar Padawan. Caleb Dume zou Order 66 overleven en de naam aannemen van Kanan Jarrus. Legends * Mace leerde haar zelfs zijn speciale Lightsaber combat stijl Vaapad aan. Depa was daardoor één van de weinige Jedi die deze stijl beheersten. * Ze maakte deel uit van een team dat naar Asmeru reisde om te onderhandelen met het Nebula Front na een aanslag op Finis Valorum. * Na de Invasion of Naboo vocht ze samen met Mace Windu op Nar Shaddaa tegen Akk Dogs in Gargonn the Hutt zijn Circus Horrificus. * Depa zou nooit ontwaken uit haar coma na haar missie op Haruun Kal. Achter de Schermen *Depa Billaba werd gespeeld door Dipika O'Neill Joti. Toen zij niet beschikbaar was voor ‘Episode II’ werd Sar Labooda in het leven geroepen, een andere Chalactan, die eigenlijk Depa had moeten voorstellen. In The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia staat dat Sar Labooda en Depa zusters zijn. *Het lot van Depa is duidelijk anders in de nieuwe canon aangezien ze nog leeft en actief is tijdens de Clone Wars Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *Star Wars: Character Encyclopedia Updated and Expanded *Star Wars: Kanan *Depa Billaba *A New Dawn Bron Legends *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Chalactans category:Jedi Masters category:Jedi Council leden